


H/D Food Fair 2018 Entries In Trope Order

by fanfairmod



Series: H/D Food Fair 2018 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: H/D Food Fair 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfairmod/pseuds/fanfairmod
Summary: All the H/D Food Fair 2018 fanart, fanfic and podfic entries sorted by food-related tropes.





	H/D Food Fair 2018 Entries In Trope Order

 

 

  
art by **[dustmouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustmouth/works)**

 

( Fanwork posted in food-related trope order [Click on links])  
  
Chef Draco Malfoy  
Baker/Pastry Chef/Sweet-maker Draco Malfoy  
Food-related Occupation Draco Malfoy  
Draco Malfoy Cooks  
Draco Malfoy Can't Cook  
Chef Harry Potter  
Baker/Pastry Chef/Sweet-maker Harry Potter  
Food-related Occupation Harry Potter  
Harry Potter Cooks  
Dining Together  
Sexy Food/Eating  
Magical Ingredients/Drugs  
Food Issues/Eating Disorder/Hunger  
Others

 

   

###  **Chef Draco Malfoy [back up]**

[Melange a deux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182131) (PG-13, 10006) **Travel Food | Far From London**  
_Summary: This is the story of two men finding love in unexpected places. And lots of delicious food._

[Out of the Frying Pan into the Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033046) (NC-17, 22238) **Unrecognised Talent**  
_Summary: The war may have ended, but Draco was never able to move on with his life. Having no access to his vault and cut off from his friends and family, he is forced to support himself by working jobs in muggle restaurants. With his luck in the gutter and his flat up in smoke, Draco thinks things can't possibly get worse. Harry offers to help, convincing Draco that things could, in fact, get worse._

[Pomegranate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949100) (NC-17, Podfic)   
_Summary: Podfic of "Pomegranate" by treacle_tartlet. More than a decade after the War, Draco makes a triumphant return to the wizarding world as the successful chef/owner of Pomegranate, only to have his world thrown into disorder when Harry arrives unexpectedly in the dining room._

[The Devil's Aphrodisiacs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235608) (PG-13, 3097)  **Geoduck**  
_Summary: Teddy learns a new word, Harry breaks his favourite coffee mug and Draco loves his little family. Not necessarily in that order. Or, Squirt squirt squirt squirt. Squirtsquirtsquirtsquirtsquirtsquirtsquirt. Squirt??? SQUIRT!!!!!_

 [The Way to a Man’s Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170509/chapters/37783889) (NC-17, 16390) **Personal Chef**  
_Summary: Draco is released from Azkaban and given one week to find gainful employment...or else. A chance encounter with the ever-meddling Harry Potter changes the course of his week, and ultimately his life. This is a story of mistakes, burnt toast, awkward encounters, rude employees, bold gestures, and a bit of anal. :D_

 

 

###  **Baker/Pastry Chef/Sweet-maker Draco Malfoy [back up]**

[Eat Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017770) (NC-17, 10954) **Chocolatier**  
_Summary: Harry's having a terrible morning. That is, until he receives a curious package at work. Inside are two things: a chocolate model of an erect penis, and a note simply saying ‘Eat Me’ in an elegant, inviting script. And Merlin, he’s hungry._

[Feluna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937532) (PG-13, 2558) **Cakes**  
_Summary: As the owner of a new bakery, Draco can't afford to turn down business, even if it's with Loony Lovegood's cat cafe._  
  
[Order To Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025741/chapters/37716419) (R, 17645) **Pastries and Desserts**  
_Summary: Draco Malfoy opens a new pâtisserie in Diagon Alley, his pastries and desserts are to die for. Harry is the coffee shop owner next door who wants to take Draco home for dessert. Ron is just there for the bread. - in which harry has a sweet tooth, but it isn't for anything on the menu._

[Passion Cake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044041) (PG-13, 19384) **Cakes**  
_Summary: Once more, with passion. Or, Harry orders a magically enhanced cake from a chic London bakery, except Pansy overcharges him, and then Draco Vanishes it entirely, and really, from there it all goes to hell in a cake tin. And will someone please tell Harry what Passion Cake is?_  

 

###  **Food-related Occupation Draco Malfoy [back up]**

  
[A Holiday in Provence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904410/chapters/37069440) (NC-17, 32201) **French Vineyard Owner**  
_Summary: Harry Potter is turning 50 years old and feeling lonelier than ever. Divorced, retired, and learning he’s not quite as straight as he thought he was, Harry reluctantly accepts a birthday gift from his friends for a week’s stay at an idyllic French vineyard. Too bad Hermione and Ron neglected to mention that the owner of the winery happens to be a certain quick-witted blond Slytherin…_

[Chasing Treacle Tart (and Draco Malfoy)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881814) (NC-17, 23141)  **Dinner Lady**  
_Summary: Malfoy, who is sentenced to work as a dinner lady in the Ministry canteen, has an annoying habit of withholding desserts from Harry. Harry puts up with it, but when Malfoy stops him from getting his beloved treacle tart, Harry is determined to do something about it. And Ron? He's really just there for the awkward flirting._

[Feeling Rough, Feeling Raw (In the Prime of My Life)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990440) (NC-17, 7570)  **Health and Wellness Spa Guru**  
_Summary: In which Harry has a quarter-life crisis and winds up at a health spa, Malfoy dresses like a cult leader, and everyone consumes a lot of raw greenery._

[Paidi's Proper Shag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894348) (NC-17, 10531) **Fast Food Restaurant Worker**  
_Summary: Draco works at a fast food restaurant. Harry is his worst customer._

[Popular Appetite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090577) (G, 16735) **Hotel Owner**  
_Summary: Bad press is destroying Draco’s hotel. There is only one person who can create enough good press to save it._  


[Slice of Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540694) (NC-17, 16314, Art, Collaboration)  **Bakery Investor**  
_Summary: Luna and Ginny are worried about Harry, Greg is a very a fine baker, Snape’s portrait has a lot of opinions and Draco Malfoy is (probably) up to something._

_In which one man’s love for jam tarts blossoms into a different kind of love entirely._

[The Best of Food](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261076) (PG-13, 16884) **Jam Maker, **Food Fair****  
_Summary: It all started at the Hogsmeade Food Fayre. If some people those idiots Smith and McLaggen hadn't tried to sabotage a few participants, Draco would never have had to put up with having Potter's bread stall jammed in next to his. (And no, that wasn't a pun, thanks ever so.) Because then nobody could have claimed they'd seen him nibble morsels of tasty, delicious home-baked bread directly from Potter's fingers. Or let Potter lick spoonsful of Draco’s exquisite, scrumptious gourmet preserves directly from the jar. Clearly, Pansy, Blaise and Granger those people were quite delusional._

_At least that's Draco's story and he's sticking to it._

[Tectonic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021226) (PG-13, 3296) **Human Sushi Plate**  
_Summary: In which Draco is the unnoticed centre of attention, Harry's unobservant and, (eventually) they talk._

[There Used To Be A Lightness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026827) (PG-13, 3598) **Restaurant Worker**  
_Summary: Down on his luck, Draco Malfoy is trying to find a job. It proves more than unsuccessful. Molly Weasley, with all kids now grown up, is trying to start a restaurant. That proves more successful, and makes them cross paths. Harry Potter, running away from memories of the war, returns to London three years later to discover exactly how things have changed._

[Where There Is Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894309) (PG-13, 12643) **Tea Specialist**  
_Summary: Somewhere in London, overlooking a garden, sits a little tea room. There, Harry finds tea, distraction, books, conversation, inspiration, himself, and Draco Malfoy._

###    
  
**Draco Malfoy Cooks [back up]**

[4-Ingredient Recipe for a Relationship](https://hd-fan-fair.livejournal.com/146926.html) (PG) **Food as courtship, Food as metaphor for healing/love**  
_Summary: Because of his childhood with the Dursleys, Harry relationship with food is rocky at best. And then he meets Draco, who loves cooking._

[Anyone But Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028906) (NC-17, 19323) **Late Night Microwaved Food**  
_Summary: Harry thought going to a Muggle university would be the perfect opportunity for a new start. He hadn’t counted on having Draco Malfoy as a flatmate._

[Soup-pocalypse and The Great Curry Cataclysm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036310) (NC-17, 104357) **Food as Courtship, Veela**  
_Summary: Eleven years after the war, Draco Malfoy leads a quiet, boring, and perfectly respectable life, thanks very much. Or, at least he does, until a sudden and very unexpected veela awakening causes him to throw soup all over Harry Potter in the middle of the Ministry cafeteria._

 

###  **  
Draco Malfoy Can't Cook [back up]**

[Cooking Mama](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171484) (PG-13, 5124) **Cooking Lessons**  
_Summary: Harry and Draco are roommates and auror partners but there are certain lines Draco doesn't cross-- namely, he won't let Harry cook for him. This would be fine if Draco didn't live off of frozen dinners and sadness. Harry decides to help with lessons!_

[grant that we may feast (in fellowship)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828741) (NC-17, 20388) **Hogwarts Kitchens**  
_Summary: When the house elves are on strike given Sundays off, a cooking competition ensues in the Hogwarts kitchens every Sunday. Passionate rivalries turn to passionate friendships. Or could it be something more?_  
_Or: Draco can’t cook for shit even though he says he can, Pansy and Blaise are also little shits, Hermione Granger is downright scary, Ronald Weasley totally called it, and Draco really needs to stop checking Harry Potter out every chance he gets._

 

###  **Chef Harry Potter [back up]** 

  
[A Hint of Spice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025849) (G, 6787) **Food Truck**  
_Summary: After the war, Draco breaks ties with the wizarding world to lead a quiet and uneventful life as a financial advisor on the outskirts of Muggle London. His peaceable existence is broken, however, when a damnable food truck sets up shop right outside his front door._

[Feluna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937532) (PG-13, 2558) **Quiche**  
_Summary: As the owner of a new bakery, Draco can't afford to turn down business, even if it's with Loony Lovegood's cat cafe._  

[How to Handle a Matzo Ball Soup Emergency](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187354) (R, 22028) **Jewish Deli**  
_Summary: Harry, having left the Wizarding World after his divorce, inherits a deli in a trendy part of London. Draco wanders in and falls in love - with the food. And certainly not with the infuriatingly-fit-father-of-three who runs the place. A tale of growing up and families of choice; of awkward hugs and new best friends._

[Ice Cream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244819) (G, 7508) **Wedding Caterer**  
_Summary: Sometimes the critical moment passes us by. If we’re fortunate, we get a second—or third—chance._

 

  

###  **Baker/Pastry Chef/Sweet-maker Harry Potter [back up]** 

  
[Birthday Bash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017821) (PG-13, 3234) **Cakes**  
_Summary: To cheer Draco up during their Eighth Year, Harry decided to throw him a birthday surprise party, no matter what challenges he may face._  
  
[Harry Potter and the Showstopper of Doom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015301?view_full_work=true) (R, 11528) **Great British Bake-Off Fusion**  
_Summary: In which Harry’s an amateur baker, Draco wants him to go on the Great British Bake-Off, Petunia never misses an episode, Sue is a witch, Paul Hollywood is Paul Hollywood, and everyone eats a lot — like a whole lot — of baked goods._

[Meet Me at 6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894360) (PG-13, Art) **Food Truck | Desserts**  
_Summary: Harry owns a food truck. Draco is a grudgingly regular customer. One day, Harry pushes an unsolicited cake pop in his hand; it comes with a little heart-shaped message attached to the stem: “Meet me on the roof at 6.”_

[Potter’s Delicacies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033181) (NC-17, 4823) **Sweets | Desserts, Feeding**  
_Summary: Draco thinks a quiet life is just what he ever needed in his life. He’s got good friends, a nice independent job as an artist, and an exclusive pâtissier just for himself. He doesn’t think much of why Potter likes to feed him treats so often, he’s just that weird. Even if Draco wants to have something with him, Potter is just a nice, good friend who likes to see him enjoying fancy treats. Right?_

[The Best of Food](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261076) (PG-13, 16884) **Bread | Food Fair**  
_Summary: It all started at the Hogsmeade Food Fayre. If some people those idiots Smith and McLaggen hadn't tried to sabotage a few participants, Draco would never have had to put up with having Potter's bread stall jammed in next to his. (And no, that wasn't a pun, thanks ever so.) Because then nobody could have claimed they'd seen him nibble morsels of tasty, delicious home-baked bread directly from Potter's fingers. Or let Potter lick spoonsful of Draco’s exquisite, scrumptious gourmet preserves directly from the jar. Clearly, Pansy, Blaise and Granger those people were quite delusional._

_At least that's Draco's story and he's sticking to it._

[The Way These Days Seem to Go (And Go)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159748) (PG-13, 15112) **Stress Baking**  
_Summary: Stress baking isn’t a hobby Harry ever thought he’d pick up, but he’s surprised to find how much it helps him to get through those long months post-war. It keeps his hands busy, it keeps his mind occupied, and when Draco Malfoy steadily pushes his way back into Harry's life, it helps with that too._

  
**  
**

###  **Food-related Occupation Harry Potter [back up]**

 

[Order To Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025741/chapters/37716419) (R, 17645) **Coffee Shop Owner**  
_Summary: Draco Malfoy opens a new pâtisserie in Diagon Alley, his pastries and desserts are to die for. Harry is the coffee shop owner next door who wants to take Draco home for dessert. Ron is just there for the bread. - in which harry has a sweet tooth, but it isn't for anything on the menu._  
  


[The Dinner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250870) (NC-17, 7795)  **Chateau Owner, Shared Five Course Meal**  
_Summary: Draco had been trying to beat the sunset, walking along the cobblestone road to the Chateau where he would be staying that night, when he saw the door. Le Billet Doux, said a painted red sign. Below it, réservations non requises: ‘no reservations required.’_ __  
  
[Three Months, Eleven Days and Nine Hours](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/hd_food_fair/works/16598270) (PG-13, 11029)  **Soup Kitchen**  
_Summary: Broke and living in a one room hovel in Knockturn Alley, Draco hunts in rubbish bins for food. Nothing could be more humiliating, right? Unless you're Draco Malfoy..._

  


###  **Harry Potter Cooks [back up]**

[A picture of ricecake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803517) (NC-17, 7030)  **Morning After Breakfast**  
_Summary: After a night of hot sex, Draco wakes up to the smell of Harry cooking. When he eats his food Draco vows that's it, Harry's making him breakfast forever._  

[Boiling Point](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981002) (R, 42882) **Dwindling Food Supply**  
_Summary: Ferveret - n. boiling point_  
_After an Auror raid gone wrong, Draco ends up trapped in a dodgy safehouse with nothing but Harry Potter’s dubious company and a dwindling supply of food. With only each other and the walls surrounding them, they're forced to confront their past and their feelings which have long been threatening to boil over._  
  
[Cooking Mama](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171484) (PG-13, 5124)  **Cooking Lessons**  
_Summary: Harry and Draco are roommates and auror partners but there are certain lines Draco doesn't cross-- namely, he won't let Harry cook for him. This would be fine if Draco didn't live off of frozen dinners and sadness. Harry decides to help with lessons!_  

[grant that we may feast (in fellowship)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828741) (NC-17, 20388) **Hogwarts Kitchens**  
_Summary: When the house elves are on strike given Sundays off, a cooking competition ensues in the Hogwarts kitchens every Sunday. Passionate rivalries turn to passionate friendships. Or could it be something more?_  
_Or: Draco can’t cook for shit even though he says he can, Pansy and Blaise are also little shits, Hermione Granger is downright scary, Ronald Weasley totally called it, and Draco really needs to stop checking Harry Potter out every chance he gets._  
  
[haunt yourself and refuse to be buried](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009925) (G, 3354) **Master of Death & Cooking**  
_Summary: Harry Potter is eighteen years old and he is not okay._  
  
[The Difference Between Dust And Soup (Is You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022375) (PG-13, 17612)  **Losing Taste(buds)**  
_Summary: When Harry returned for his eighth year at Hogwarts he had high hopes that he'd have a normal and quiet year for once—he had earned it after all! But when he found Malfoy starving and unconscious in the Astronomy Tower one night, it all started over again. He had to figure out what happened to him. After Harry started to cook for Malfoy, and while sharing their secret dinner night after night, he couldn't help but wonder if there was a possibility of them becoming more._

[The Godric's Hollow Wizarding Parents Association](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968624) (NC-17, 26298) **Children are Picky Eaters**  
_Summary: When Draco decided to move his small family to Godric’s Hollow, little did he know he’d have to deal with misleading television programs, some surprisingly friendly neighbours and a bit of peanut butter. Okay, lots of peanut butter._

 

###  **Dining Together [back up]**

[Let him lead me to the banquet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938720) (PG-13, 16066)  **Dinner Party Host**    
_Summary: The worst part is Harry’s got no idea why Malfoy keeps sending him invites. He’s never replied to a single one. And if the whole dinner is as exclusive and sought-after as the Prophet keeps breathlessly reporting, then presumably the only reason Malfoy wants him there is in his capacity as the Chosen One. So, really, he can fuck right off. Harry doesn’t care about Draco Malfoy’s redemption tour. And he’s certainly not going to help him with it._

[Squill & Spoon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111850) (R, 19169) **Wizarding Supper Club**  
_Summary: In order to complete the terms of his probation, Draco's mind healer must deem Draco reformed enough to re-enter wizarding society. Squill & Spoon, a new wizarding supper club could be the perfect opportunity — that is, if Harry Potter would stop showing up at his table every. Single. Time._

[The Dinner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250870) (NC-17, 7795)  **Chateau Owner, Shared Five Course Meal**  
_Summary: Draco had been trying to beat the sunset, walking along the cobblestone road to the Chateau where he would be staying that night, when he saw the door. Le Billet Doux, said a painted red sign. Below it, réservations non requises: ‘no reservations required.’_

[The Right Question](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128311) (PG-13, 4652)  **Private Dining**  
_Summary: Harry is having dinner every week with Malfoy - but no, Ernie, they are not bloody dates!_

[Weekly Cuisine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316282) (PG, Art)  **Discovering Muggle Food**  
_Summary: It's routine for Harry and Draco to go to a Muggle restaurant every Sunday to try new foods and catch up. During their exciting dim sum experience, they discover something important they should've laid out on the table in the first place. Also, Harry is a (sneaky) idiot._

  
 

###  **Sexy Food/Eating [back up]**

[Cafe, Custard, & Courting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493377) (PG-13, Art)  **Custard filled Buns**  
_Summary: After agreeing to this fake relationship scheme, the boys meet at a cafe to get their stories straight. Of course they can't help but push each other's buttons._  
  
[Draco Malfoy's Reasonably Large Cucumber](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495460) (PG-13, Art)  **Vegetable Competition, Giant Cucumber**  
_Summary: After making yet another drunken wager with Malfoy at the pub, Harry finds himself vying for first prize in the Annual Wizarding Vegetable Competition, an average sized pumpkin in tow._

[Eat Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017770) (NC-17, 10954) **Chocolate Dicks**  
_Summary: Harry's having a terrible morning. That is, until he receives a curious package at work. Inside are two things: a chocolate model of an erect penis, and a note simply saying ‘Eat Me’ in an elegant, inviting script. And Merlin, he’s hungry._  
  
[Eighteen Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173695) (PG-13, 9436)  **Chocolate & Kisses**  
_Summary: Harry is being targeted by a very determined and wily Malfoy, a Malfoy with sly hands and a sweet, sweet mouth._  
  
[Potter’s Delicacies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033181) (NC-17, 4823)  **Sweets | Desserts, Feeding**  
_Summary: Draco thinks a quiet life is just what he ever needed in his life. He’s got good friends, a nice independent job as an artist, and an exclusive pâtissier just for himself. He doesn’t think much of why Potter likes to feed him treats so often, he’s just that weird. Even if Draco wants to have something with him, Potter is just a nice, good friend who likes to see him enjoying fancy treats. Right?_

[Promising Produce](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025621) (NC-17, 3068) **Food Sex Gone Wrong**  
_Summary: Harry knew it was a stupid idea, but Harry'd never been one for listening, even to himself. Now he's standing in Exam Room 3 trying to explain to Draco Malfoy why there's a carrot stuck up his bum._

[Sweet (S)talker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907935) (NC-17, 10296) **Sugar Quills**  
_Summary: Merlin, he’d stalked the asshole for almost a year, you think Harry would have noticed him tongue fucking sugar quills on the daily!_  
  
[Sweet Relief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958280) (NC-17, 1708) **Lactation**  
_Summary: It happens on a Tuesday. The most boring, innocuous day of the week. That’s the day when Draco discovers something delectable, something devious...something fun._

[The Boy Who Licked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095149) (R, 4039) **Custard filled Buns**  
_Summary: Draco Malfoy is doing well for himself: he has paid his dues, enjoys his work at the Ministry, and has his feelings safely in check regarding a certain Auror Potter, thank you very much. That is, until he bears witness to the obscene things the man can do with his tongue and a custard filled bun..._  
  
[The Fair of Artful Pleasure (F.A.P.)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028990#work_endnotes) (R, 7363) **Lube Taster**    
_Summary: F.A.P or the Fair of Artful Pleasure is going as splendidly as Harry could have imagined. Which is not splendidly at all. Which is, in fact, the complete opposite of splendid. Two steps in and he's already traumatised for life. And yet, it still manages to go downhill from there: Malfoy is at the fair and he's making Harry lick lube from dildos in front of an audience. As if that wasn't terrible enough, Harry has feelings._

[The Great Magic Sex Mushroom Fiasco](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909972) (NC-17, 6789) **Mushroom Made Them Do It**  
_Summary: Lost in the Siberian wilderness without food, Aurors Potter and Malfoy are forced to improvise, with unexpected consequences . . ._  
  
[The Hand That Feeds You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022183) (NC-17, 17371) **Handfeeding, BDSM**  
_Summary: Harry needs something only Draco can provide._

[The One Where Harry is a Prat (Not Really)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239497) (PG-13, 5941)  **Valentine's Day Offerings**  
_Summary: The one where Harry is a prat, a pig, an incompetent wazzock, an imbecile and ridiculous._

_Harry hears Draco talking about his favourite flower and buys him a bouquet full of them. Why, then, does he think Harry’s trying to kill him?_

[What Happens at the Milk Bar (doesn’t stay there)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934802) (R, 10133) **A/B/O Omega Milk Bar**  
_Summary: "Draco, look at me. You talk about Potter all the time. Your complaints about him usually just sound like… Well, you tend to give the impression that you don’t like Potter because you find him distractingly attractive and don’t like that you can’t touch.”_  
_Meg and Art nodded sagely as Draco’s jaw dropped. “I—what?”_  
_“You’re attracted to Potter, Dray,” Meg helpfully supplied._

**  
**

###  **Magical Ingredients/Drugs [back up]**

  
[Once Upon a Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961616) (R, 12725, Art and Fic)  **Hansel and Gretel Fusion**  
_Summary: This is the story of Hansel & Gretel - er, that is, Harry & Draco._  
  
[Succumb or Retreat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169345) (NC-17, 2068) **Forbidden Fruit (Apple)**  
_Summary: Draco procures the Forbidden Fruit, and Auror Harry Potter arrives to take it from him._  
  
[The Finest Ingredient](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227299) (PG-13, 4474)  **Rare Food Ingredient**  
_Summary: The Weasley family is in need of help. Help that comes in the form of a rare plant, grown only on the grounds of Malfoy Manor. In order to save the day, Harry might have to flirt with Draco Malfoy. Or worse...they both might have to face up to the reality that they fancy each other._

[The Great Magic Sex Mushroom Fiasco](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909972) (NC-17, 6789) **Mushrooms Made Them Do It**  
_Summary: Lost in the Siberian wilderness without food, Aurors Potter and Malfoy are forced to improvise, with unexpected consequences . . ._ _  
_

[Ynys Afallach (I Will Give My Love An Apple)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420922) (NC-17, 42472) **'Food' by Waverly Root, Apples**  
_Summary: Professor Waverley Root's tutorial in the history of magical food is something of a legend at Flamel College. Draco Malfoy wants to apply it to his work in sustainable wizarding agriculture. Harry Potter's taking it for his interest in historical overlap between the magical and Muggle worlds in the West Country. When Root pairs them together, the fireworks (and the apples!) fly. Now if only they can find something original, perhaps they'll make it through to complete their degrees on time._  

 

###  **Food Issues/Eating Disorder/Hunger [back up]**

[4-Ingredient Recipe for a Relationship](https://hd-fan-fair.livejournal.com/146926.html) (PG, Art)  **Food Issues due to Dursleys**  
_Summary: Because of his childhood with the Dursleys, Harry relationship with food is rocky at best. And then he meets Draco, who loves cooking._

[Boiling Point](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981002) (R, 42882)  **Dwindling Food Supply, Food Issues due to Dursleys**  
_Summary: Ferveret - n. boiling point_  
_After an Auror raid gone wrong, Draco ends up trapped in a dodgy safehouse with nothing but Harry Potter’s dubious company and a dwindling supply of food. With only each other and the walls surrounding them, they're forced to confront their past and their feelings which have long been threatening to boil over._  
  
[Honey and Apples](https://hd-fan-fair.livejournal.com/151016.html) (PG-13, Art)  **Losing Taste(buds)**  
_Summary: When Draco’s ability to taste is cursed away, he loses more than just one of his senses. Who can help him, if not Harry Potter?_

[Soup-pocalypse and The Great Curry Cataclysm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036310) (NC-17, 104357)  **Food Issues due to Dursleys**  
_Summary: Eleven years after the war, Draco Malfoy leads a quiet, boring, and perfectly respectable life, thanks very much. Or, at least he does, until a sudden and very unexpected veela awakening causes him to throw soup all over Harry Potter in the middle of the Ministry cafeteria._

[The Chains of Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358534) (NC-17, 14417)  **Eating Disorder due to Dursleys**  
_Summary: Harry is growing sicker by the day and Draco wants to know why._

[The Difference Between Dust And Soup (Is You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022375) (PG-13, 17612)  **Eating Disorder due to Curse**  
_Summary: When Harry returned for his eighth year at Hogwarts he had high hopes that he'd have a normal and quiet year for once—he had earned it after all! But when he found Malfoy starving and unconscious in the Astronomy Tower one night, it all started over again. He had to figure out what happened to him. After Harry started to cook for Malfoy, and while sharing their secret dinner night after night, he couldn't help but wonder if there was a possibility of them becoming more._

[Three Months, Eleven Days and Nine Hours](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/hd_food_fair/works/16598270) (PG-13, 11029)  **Hunger, Soup Kitchen**  
_Summary: Broke and living in a one room hovel in Knockturn Alley, Draco hunts in rubbish bins for food. Nothing could be more humiliating, right? Unless you're Draco Malfoy..._

 

###  **Others [back up]**

[The Kitchen Thieves (and the Kitchen Herself)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/hd_food_fair/works/16536206) (NC-17, 67053)  **Sentient Kitchen, Farmer**  
_Summary: In a deserted cottage miles away from Hogsmeade, a pair of young spirits waited for a new owner to call the place home. One day, Auror Harry Potter bought the cottage. One evening, farm wizard Draco Malfoy showed up to spend the night with Harry… and steal from the kitchen. Why don’t we let Kate tell you their story? She’s the spirit who looks after the kitchen, and she’s got quite a bit to say…_  
  
[Here Comes the D! ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/hd_food_fair/works/16540910) (G)  **Spoon feeding**  
_Summary: Draco loves his soup, especially when he's sick. However, he hates it when he's too shaky to feed himself so he had to rely on Harry to spoon-feed him the soup. Alphabet soup. It's not helping that Harry always, always picks the D letters first and gleefully say, "open up wide, here comes the D!"_

  


End file.
